Attack of the Red Gyarados
by Neph Champion
Summary: Fem!Ash, Crossdressing, Championshpping. Ash is a normal girl, if one can call crossdressing normal. But when she finds herself caught between a wall and a murderous Team Rocket agent how can things get worse?Shout out to Shadow for helping me finish this


000

000

Ash backed away as Tyson advanced with his two Fearow. Team Rocket was not something to laugh at. Even though the team that followed her everywhere was a laughing stock, Ash looked behind her as her back hit a wall. She gulped what to do? What could she do? This guy was obviously a grunt but… This one was on a different level then Jessie and James were… She was in trouble.

Tyson made a gesture and the Fearow attacked. Ash closed her eyes and waited for them to kill her. The attack never came.

Ash opened her eyes hesitantly.

Fearow lay at her feet, with several blades protruding from it's body.

Who...?

Lance smirked at the dumbfounded Tyson. "Kairyuu, blast him if he tries anything."

They didn't notice the other Fearow readying it's attack.

Ash didn't dare look around.

Lance's eyes narrowed as a Drill Peck attack just missed them. He set Ash down, as Kairyuu did, indeed, hit both Tyson and the bird with Hyper Beam.

Ash stared in awe.

The Dragon Master's eyes turned solid gold.

He didn't notice Ash holding 'his' chest.

"Scum." He shook his head. "Ne, Ash. You all right?"

Ash nodded but didn't dare speak. That attack had hit her slightly... it had torn through her shirt and destroyed her chest bindings! Ash wasn't sure she could trust her voice now either...

Lance turned to her. "Want me to take you back to Mahogany Town?"

Ash nodded. "Please...?" Ash placed her hand over her mouth. That sounded too feminine...

He shook his head. Ash blushed as Lance put his hands on her shoulders. A faint blue light washed over her.

Ash closed her eyes. Lance wouldn't think she was weak would he?

He grinned at her. "You might want to do something about your shirt, love."

Ash went a deep red. This was my last set of bandages too... Ash sighed.

Lance took off his jacket. "Here."

"Thank you... Do you think me weak now?" Ash had given up on keeping her chest flat.

"What? Why?" He blinked.

"...Because I'm a girl..."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Ash looked up, shocked.

He wasn't anything like Gary or Brock!

Ash looked away. "Well..." She shivered, remembering Gary's words. 'Girls never amount to anything!' Ash closed her eyes trying not to cry.

Lance frowned. "Ash?"

Tears escaped her as she whimpered.

The older trainer hugged her tightly, surprised when she didn't push him away.

Ash wasn't really aware that Lance was still there. She was trapped in the hateful memories, with all the hateful words...

He began to pet her. His eyes glowed.

Ash felt herself relaxing, as he rubbed her nipples. But she was still trapped in those memories...

He licked her lips, kissing her. Wake up, love...

L-Lance...?

Yes... He crooned.

She pushed the memories at him.

He gently held her as they sorted through the mess.

I hate him!

He is an insignificant worm. He sent.

Ash nodded. I hate Brock too... She cuddled him.

Shh...

Ash sighed. You are the only man for me, Lance.

Lance smiled. I will get them Ash...

She looked up at him. You don't think I'm weak, right?

No... You aren't weak... You have never been weak.

He smiled at her. You are my precious Mate.

Ash looked up at Lance questioningly. Mate?

Lance smirked. Yes… Yes Mate?

Ash reached for him. She ran her hands down his chest.

Lance smiled. He should find Gary before he met up with Ash again... For now, though... did she want him?

Ash clutched him. ...Need you... Ash looked up at him.

Don't force yourself if you don't want to, Ash.

Ash shook her head. She really did need him right now... I really need you now! She pushed against him. Lance gave a quiet moan. She kissed him. Need you... bad...

Lance got the hint and quickly worked both of their pants down.

Ash shivered. She felt him grinding against her. Ash hugged him tightly.

It was relatively simple after that.

A few hours later, Ash arrived with Lance at the Pokemon Center. She felt a lot better.

Mist and Brock were waiting.

Ash waved goodbye to Lance. "Thank you for helping me Lance-chan!"

"No problems." He smirked and flew off.

Ash was glad that Lance had saved her. She didn't really want to hide anymore... She _was_ a Champion, after all. She would try not to let any one get to her anymore... And... Lance had given her a present too! She liked the way the corset kept her flat without needing bandages. She also liked the set of eight vibrators that came with it. She was sure she'd be able to find a use for them... She was glad he let her keep his jacket...

Yes, Ash decided, she was quite content with the way things were going. She noticed Misty tapping her foot. She scowled. "Yes, I'm ready to challenge the gym leader."

"You are always winning by luck Ash."

"So you say." She retorted. "I'm not a champion for nothing Misty... You needn't insult me."

Ash smiled. Misty's insults were petty. Besides, Ash was prettier and a better trainer. Ash smirked.

Finished: 2/10/08

Yay! blinks I guess it could either be in my fanon verse or Shadow's…


End file.
